Timeless
by SallyJayne
Summary: This is after the Winter Solider. To be honest I'm not that good at summaries so... Please read it any way and tell me what you think. In advanced, I may have missed some errors so... sorry but can you read it anyways? Please and Thank you.


Several years ago the world was in chaos, but even than Sybil's life was full. She had a man that made her blissfully unaware of her troubles and brought a smile to her face, but then things spiraled to the depths of hell since the death of her love. She turned bitter and cold to every man she met, but thanks to her friend Peggy she put her hostilities to good use. For seventy years she was content with thing, during the day, but at night memories of the war and her lose played like a record put on repeat. She found it hard to sleep with the when her memories came to play and torment her already troubled mind.  
Tonight was one of those nights for her but this time she couldn't just lay in bed doing nothing. The young woman, about twenty-two, with long chestnut brown hair spread across the pillow and chocolate brown eyes that seemed like two bottomless pits. She had a flawless porcelain skin with pink cheeks and full rosy lips. She like most young women haunted from loss suffered from depression, like most women she found her heart yearning for another breath taking love affair, but her heart clung tighter to the one thing that caused her so much pain. Sybil was use to the pain but tonight was more unbearable. The thought of James reaching out for her the times they got captured by H.Y.D.R.A stamped in frontal lobes of her brain. She groaned as she tore the sheets from her curvy frame. She dragged her middle finger under her lower lashed whipping away her tears.  
"Damn," she muttered under her breath as she sat herself up in bed. Her sender finger ran through her silky hair. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stared at and old photo of herself and two boys: one was small and slender with blonde hair, while the other was tall and more muscular with dark brown hair and a crooked smile. The three of them seemed happy as if life couldn't get any better, but that was before the war. She sighed as she forced herself out of bed. Camille couldn't stay in on this night, she had to be close to him even if the memories come back. Even tough her apartment was filled with photos of the past she had to get out of her time-capceil and see the world round her, perhaps even visit her brother or her old friend. She heard about her brother being put in the hospital and about S.H.E.I.L.D collapsing and she knew she had to visit him and help in any way.  
She stripped herself from her pajamas and went into her closet and grabbed the first thing she found and threw it on. A simple floral sunday dress that flowed out at her hips and ended an inch above her knees and left her shoulders bear but she chill of the night would be to much for her and her brother would complain about her choice of clothing, so fro his, and her, sake she threw on a brown leather jacket on her way out the door. Another photo was placed on the wall by the door and her heart sunk. "Bye Buck." She blew the photograph a kiss as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door

"You look good Stevie." Sybil sung as she leaned against the door. "How you doing brother dearest." The not so small blonde man that used to know was laying in the hospital bed before her. The boy she used to know as a tall strong ban know. "You know I need a new photo of you for my wall, all the ones I have are old." She teased as she sat beside him on the bed taking his bruised hand in her's, "You look like hell." He cracked a smile. "Still better then that one time you decided to date the school bully." She laughed. Years ago back in there youth she was determined to get a certain boy out of her mind and dated the biggest asshole in here high school, needless to say things didn't work out and Steve attempted to defend her honor and wound up it the hospital with a black eye and broken arm. "Good times," she hummed. "But what asshole did this to you." His smile ripped off his face. Her concern grew. "Steve, tell me!" His grip on her hand tightened as the other pulled her into his chest. Sybil laid there listening to the settle beating of his heart.  
"Bucky." He stated plainly. She shot up eyes widened and mouth slightly open. Her trouble mind played back the scene of seeing Bucky fall from the train and having Steve hold her back from leaping after him. "He can't be... He fell from the train to his death, he had no chance of servile!" Tear stung as they build up in her eyes while her sunk to the pit of her stomach with the thought that her lived spiraled in her head. "He did though Sybil, you have to believe me, they call him the Winter Solider now." She pulled away from the bed and just stood there. She searchers through her thoughts for something to say but her tongue was tied.  
The world seemed to turn upside down for her and reality turned blurred. Steve could sense this fight growing, do to the fact that she always trusted her brother but know he's stating the impossible and the painful truth and she knew, deep down she knew it to be true. Sybil had a feeling deep down in her bones about this, she thought she saw him once but she brushed it off. Back when she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D in nineteen-seven tie-six, she was nearly assented by a man the seemed far to familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it, but now she knew the one hey called the Winter Solider was actually their old pal Bucky.  
"Please believe me." He begged.  
"I do." She muttered. "I, uh, need some time to let it sink in..." She pushed away from him and rose from the bed. Like a zombie she drifted to the and turned back to him briefly "I'll visit you latter." with those being her last words she left.  
Bucky was her whole world and was someone she could always rely on. Sybil and James engagement was short lived do to the fact the three months later he had fell off the train and supposedly died. Even though he was 'gone' she found no else of interpose and would constantly wear his dog tags as reminder to never forget him, she also visited the Captain American exhibit at the Smithony as often as she could, but even that wasn't enough. She missed holding him and just being around his implacable radiance once more might be enough for her but part of her would always want more. For a long time Sybil couldn't recall the feeling of happiness, fact she only felt true happiness once and that was when she found out her brother was alive. That was her only expiation. Life for her was much more difficult, more so after her attempted assassination, she ended up leaving after that and dropped from the grind when need be. She became a nurse , than a stepper, than artiest. She didn't know what to do with her life and still doesn't, she put herself through whatever it was to find a new life but no matter what it was she still was pulled to her old life. She hoped that the day would come where he no longer mattered and that she could live without his presence haunting her, but unfortunately that day never came.  
There was a picture in black and white that was imprinted on the glass. Sybil was haunted by the memories that he left her with and now he was back and the worst part of that is that he didn't know anything about her or their love, that only cut her deep. Every minute that ticked by she seeped deeper into her past.

~FLASH BACK~  
A golden sun set peered through stone buildings as Sybil sat on her bed with tears streaming down her face with a bloody knife in her pale hand. Her body flawless without any imperfections as her blood painted her arms and soaked in her sheets with her cries shattered the silence of the evening. The door swung open and there stood a strapping brown haired and blue eyes man with a look of worry etched on his handsome face.  
"Sybil!" I called out to her as he walked cautiously towards her bed. "What are you doing?" She took the handle in both her hands and brought it in front of her, her tears rolled down her face but her didn't make a sound, and plunged into her stomach. He extended a hand out to her as she pulled the knife out and was about to stab herself once more when he took her hands. "What do you think your doing?" He snatched the knife away from her hands and threw it to the ground. She lunged for the knife as she tried to restrain her and apply pressure to the wound. The two of them wrestled on the bed, their bodies intwined in the struggle of who would reach the knife, but Bucky attempted to hold her back from ever reaching the knife. Her small hand almost reached the tip of the handle but he finally got her hand in his lock. "Damn, Sybil, your really don't give up." He teased as he pulled her up from the ground and wrapped her in his arms with her hands interlocked with his. Her head dropped as whaled at the ground. He panted from their little wrestling match as held his grip on her.  
"You asshole! Let me go!" She began to jerk around in his grasp, but her only held on to her tighter. "Let go damn it!" She tossed her head back nearly knocking him in the nose. "Ow!" He spat as he let her go to rub his cheek, but strangely enough she remained in his lap. She turned sharply and wrapped her arms around him as her tears soaked into the fabric of his shirt; he was surprised by her actions but none the less he embraced her and rest his none injured cheek on her head. The sound of cars and yelling neighbors seemed like nothing but blurred noised in the back ground as he held on to her in her fragile state. He ran a hand up and down her back while she wept. "Now can you tell me why my best girl stabbed herself?" She only cried more which made him pull her closer to his body. Sybil had just learned that she wasn't who she thought she was: she wasn't a Rogers, not biologically, and she wasn't like most people, as she proved to herself by her attempts to end her own life. She was pushed to her emotional limit after her 'mother' died and learning this from her diaries made it all the more worst because she never told Sybil herself.  
"It'll be okay Sybil, I promise you." She pulled away.  
"That's not even my real name!"  
"Then what is, because I never thought the name Sybil suited you at all."  
"Andrea Laura."  
He pulled her into his chest one more and placed a kiss on her head. "Well then Andrea Laura Rogers, I'm with you till the end of the line. You will never know a day without me, I promise you."

~END OF FLASH BACK~  
Tear began to form in her eyes as a man in all black stood next to her. "Your a fuck'n lair Bucky..." She muttered to herself as her eyes stayed glued to the his dead lifeless one. The thought of him being alive once more seemed bitter sweet and began to shatter her from the inside out: her knees shook from under her and her hands balled into fists while tears rained down her face. "You knew him?" the man stranger asked. The voice was familiar to her but she refused to acknowledge it. "This Sergeant Barnes."  
"You obviously never seen this exhibit have you?" The man said nothing as her voice came out colder than the Alaska air. "I was engaged to him for a short time before he died. I'm the Captain's baby sister."  
"I remember..." The man said and out of shock she turned around. There he stood the man she lost it all to, the one person who can devastate her by one single breath, the one man she would ever love: James Buchanan Barnes. Her heart sunk and in one moment her life changed and just looking at her so did his. He looked into the richest brown eyes he ever seen and that send his mind reeling in hopes to remember more than just a glim. He pulled his arm out of him pocket and reached out towards her and she stood there frozen. Her breathe was still as she watched him stand before her. "You…you and I were something." She could tell he didn't remember her our anything about his past.  
"Yes, I know." He placed his metal hand on her cheek. She held it in place and stared deeply into his haunting blue eyes. "You need a place to stay, old friend."

The sun had finally set on Washington as Sybil held Bucky's hand the whole way back to her apartment. It was a descent size with a descent view of the sun set and stone building. She released his hand to open the door when out of no where two guys came up the hall, "Well, well, you would let us into your apartment but you let this raggedy bastard in. What the hell!" She turned to them with an annoyed look plastered on her face. They were some what cleaned-cut men with an eye for shade work and trouble. One was taller with slicked back blonde hair and icy blue eyes; the other was a smaller guy with broad shoulders and slim muscles, and black hair shaved to stubble. Fair enough to say they looked better kept then the man she was with. But for six months since she moved in they harassed her about not letting them into her apartment and tonight she was feed up.  
"Get inside Bucky." She said as she tried to push him in but he stood like a mountain measuring them up to see how he could make them suffer or just out right kill them. "Buck, get inside." She pleaded to him and unwillingly he went in with her following behind as she locked the door behind her. Three locks to keep out the unwanted. Three locks to lock her in her little world. "You have a photo of me?"  
"Yes, I used to take lots of photos. You let me take this one." She said with a smile as she stood beside him. "I have lots of pictures you could look through if you want. If they are displayed than there in the closet in boxes." She went to the kitchen where she left her thing on the counter as she started the stove. He looked around the room and saw the memories display and waited to remember something but nothing a rose within him. Annoyed that he couldn't remember anyone of those he dropped to the couch and in frustration. "I don't remember a damn thing!" He growled through clenched teeth. She held a glass of scotch in front of his face. "It'll come to you in time... Its funny," he looked up to her in anger as if she was teasing him for no knowing himself. "What I mean is 'its funny' is here you are trying to remember while I am trying to forget. I am plagued by my memories and you had your mind wiped clean of it. Maybe the roles should've been reversed." His eyes softened as he took the glass from her causing her to walk back to the kitchen. "Did I cause the memories to be painful." He took a sip from the glass and made a face do to the strong taste. She stared at the stove in a trance. The truth was hard to say to someone who is this kind of state but none the less she spoke only the truth. "Yes."  
Thirty minutes of silence filled the air as she made dinner, and twenty more eating dinner snuck in; she didn't know what to say, little alone do, for a man that lost all his memory. The two sat in silence of a while before Sybil finally decide to break the silence. "The couch has a pull out mattress and I have sheets in the closet that I could get you."  
"Thank you, Andrea." She got up from the table with a shy smile playing on her face as he watched her every move with interest and for once they seemed familiar to him: every sway of her hips to the way she tucks hair behind her ear and by the placement of her hands on her hips. He rose from the chair and helped her with the couch mattress. As the two of them worked together he found her presence causing an effect on his heart as it pounded against his rib cage and she just stood besides him. "Night Buck." She stood on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams." With one last smile of the day she turned from him and went to her room. Hi heart began to ache slightly by her absence as frustration took hold once more because he could pin a clear memory to her. He plopped down on the bed as he started to strip himself from some of his clothes and his boots. He laid his head on the pillow and felt hesitant because he couldn't get over how kind she was to him. Silence filled the air as the two laid in two different rooms waiting to fall asleep or for the other to come bursting through the door and join the other.  
He turned to the side and saw that her door was open and there she was changing into her pajamas. She stood in front of a mirror as she pulled the a white flowing night gown over her head, and as it dropped to her ankles she noticed him stare at from the couch. She turned abruptly to him and closed the down. Bucky continued to stare at as if she would open it and join him, he excepted it for some reason and he didn't know why. He laid back and felt a wave sweep over him and an ache jab at his heart. He closed his eyes and saw her bright eyed wide smile expression and his eyes tore open and he lunged out of bed. His hands came to cover his face when he stopped and saw his hand. How could someone like her ever feel anything for someone like him?  
A settle chill filled the room as street sounds began to die outside the safety of this home. From the corner of the Winter Solider's eye he say a photo of the one she loved near a folder up flag; part of him envied the man he was for knowing and having someone like her for as long as he did, the other half craved to be that man again. A fleeing hope to him but one he knew she held close to. Bucky wasn't the man she wanted him to be, he had no idea how to be that man, and if he could he would because to him he was, in his eyes, a monster, a freak, and he dared not put that on her. Yet she was the only one who could shed some light to who he was. That bright eyed girl was his only hope.  
The nigh dragged on and still he sat on the bed starring at picture of her and the two men she always kept company with, and not in one photo did her smile ever dwindle in the company of those men. In almost every photograph she had her arms around him, yet he couldn't remember what it felt like for him to hold her.  
"No! Get away!" Sybil yelled. "Bucky!"  
He leaped out of bed and bursted through her door to see her sitting up in her bed with her head dropped and her finger clawed into her sheets. Soft cries came from her lips as sliver tears hit her crimson sheets. James's heart began to ache seeing this radiant woman in such emotional distress.  
"Are you all right?" He asked as he cautiously made his way to her bed side. Bucky placed his metal arm on her shoulder but as Sybil felt the chill of his hand, she lunged at him with her hands clinging on to him for dear life. His eyes went wide. "Can you stay with me, Buck?" She looked up at him with teary eyes and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't say no. With a pull and a tug he found himself laying in her bed with their arms embracing one another, but her eyes close and his were on her face. This woman made it too easy to be in her heart, but that's what he liked about her. She never shuttered away from him, she only embraced him with mindless need and fearless love. His hand rubbed her back and for some reason that was familiar to him; ever curve of her body was a familiar peek and valley, like streets he has walked through before, but the person beyond the physical was somewhat of a mystery. He rest his chin on her head and let his eye lids fall shut.

~FLASH BACK~  
"So your brother let you join the group. How did you manage to swing that?" Bucky asked as Sybil took a seat next to him at the bar.  
"Begging, lots and lots of begging." She said as she took his glass of scotch, "May I?"  
"By all means." He said as he watched her take a sip. "You're lucky your brother isn't here to see you do that. You know how may times I let you share my drinks because your too scared to buy your own." She hand him back his brink as he then took a sip himself. Sybil waited till he put his drink down before resuming the conversation. "You know how Steve feels about women drink I prefer not to hear his lecture about how unattractive it looks to see a pretty girl think, beside you know he still see me as a child. I could be eighty and he would treat me like I'm ten."  
"That could be a good thing." He said turing away from her and gesturing to the bar tender to refill his brink.  
"Why do you and Steve insist to see me as a little girl, I am twenty-two years old!"  
"You don't have to remind me of that sweetie." Once the drink was refilled he downed it in one galp.  
He hadn't thought of her as a child in a long time because rather she knows it our not he had always harbored feeling for her that exceeded baby sister or friends, he always wanted more than that. Much more.  
"Yes I do, because both you and Steve don't think I can take care of myself and I can!"  
"Hold up, Andrea. Steve and I both have our own reason for interfering. Steve's is the whole sister thing and mine is something else interlay."  
"Oh really, like what?" She crossed her arms over she chest and waited for his answer. He gestured for another drink. Once it was poured and he was about to bring it to his lips she took it from him, "You get this back when you tell me." She took a small sip before placing it in front of her with her hand still gripping the glass.  
"Fine." He took a deep breath and faced her head on. "For me, its more or a 'touch my girl and I'll kick your ass' type of protectiveness. I can't stand seeing anyone threaten you in any way, and I'll be damned if any man touched you in a way that you didn't want. The truth is I love you to much to let that happened. To me you will always be my girl." She smiled as she slid the glass in front if him.  
"Cheer," she smiled as a placed a kiss on his forehead. He grabbed her wrist as and pull her down as the other places itself on the back of her head and pushed her against his lips. Their lips locked together in a perfect fit. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you too Bucky." She sat on his lap and planted one last kiss on his soft lips. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped her in his arms. "You're my girl and you better not forget that."  
"Never Sergeant Barnes. But you better not for get that you're my man in return."  
"Never." He said with a kiss.

~END OF FLASH BACK~  
His eyes opened to see nothing but an empty bed. He lunged forward as if from a bad dream. His eyes franticly reached the room for the kind woman that let him share a bed; he through the covers off and jumped out of the bed in search for her, but as soon as he went down the short hallway he saw her in the kitchen cooking. She turned to him with a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. "Oh, here you go." She said with as she handed him the plate. "I was gonna serve you bed."  
He took the plate from her as saw dog tags hang from her neck when he remember giving them to her.

~FLASH BACK~  
"I love you Andrea." He whispered as she laid beside him with a blanket covering her necked body. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and watched as she slept for a little while longer before he had to wake her up and the both of them have to renter the war. He was glad for one night of ecstasy with her. He took of his tags and carefully put it on her without waking her up. "Love you to James." She opened her eyes and smiled. His hand rest on the back of her neck as he pulled her into him and kissed her; there lips locked and sealed with bless and fire as their tongues dances together to the rhythm of their hearts. She pulled away after giving his bottom lip one last nibble. The corner of his mouth curved into a smile.  
"After this war is over, will you marry me?" Her eyes went wide and her lips were parted slightly. His eyes burned with hope as he a waited her answer. Her lips curved into a smirk, "I thought it was obvious after last night. But you better not forget about me with we go back home, because if you leave me for a big breasted blonde nurse I'll kick your ass."  
"Well if you think that, then why is my best girl wearing my tags?" She looked down at them. "I didn't get a ring so those are the next best thing and they stand for my promise to you, that no mater what I am yours." She smiled and kissed him again as her arms found themselves around his neck while his wrapped around her waist.  
"Will you fill the same when I drive you crazy."  
"To be honest, I love it when you drive me crazy."


End file.
